El peor día
by Romy Brujita
Summary: Soul está enamorado de Maka pero no sabe cómo decírselo, hasta que aparece la competencia y Soul decide ir por el todo o nada. Lemmon. Es algo largo pero vale la pena leerlo


**P.D.V Soul**

_Miré el cuerpo de aquella mujer que se encontraba debajo de mí. No paraba de gemir, lo cual era como música para mis oídos._

_Aumenté la velocidad, con el único fin de satisfacer mis deseos más egoístas. Porque eso eran. Deseos de hacerla SÓLO mía y de nadie más..._

_Puede que suene MUY egoísta, pero no me importa. Después de todo, de eso se trata ser __cool__… hacer todo lo que quieras sin que te importe nada._

_Volví a mirar su cuerpo. Era la imagen más perfecta que haya visto jamás. Su cabello revuelto, su respiración agitada, aquellas esmeraldas oscurecidas debido a la lujuria presente en nuestros cuerpos y, sobre todo, lo que más me gustaba de ella era su fuerte sonrojo._

_Podía oír cómo pronunciaba mi nombre varias veces, entre gemidos y jadeos._

_Faltaba poco…_

_Sólo un poco más y tocaríamos el cielo juntos…_

_Cuando estábamos por llegar al paraíso…_

¡PUM!

Caí de la cama y desperté agitado debido a la interrupción de mi sueño…

Maldije por lo bajo mi tan mala suerte…

¡Ya era la tercera vez en esta semana y siempre ocurría lo mismo! Yo, tan cerca de ver el final del sueño, y luego… despierto. No hay peor tortura que se interrumpa tu fantasía. Porque no era más que eso… sólo una fantasía.

Decidí dejar mis pensamientos de lado y me dirigí hacia la ducha. Me saqué la ropa y abrí el grifo de agua fría. '_Creo que esta vez necesitó más que eso…' _pensé al ver a mi _amiguito_ tan emocionado.

_No es el único emocionado ¿verdad, Soul?_

-¿Y a ti quién te habló idiota?

_Ay… que mal genio tienes hoy…_

-¡Eso sucede cada vez que tú te apareces!

_Sí, claro… ahora también me culparás por soñar con tu "amiguita", ¿no?_

Gruñí molesto ante ese comentario. El imbécil tenía razón.

_Siempre la tengo… sólo que tú no me escuchas…_

-Demonios… ¿no tienes a otro a quien molestar?

Sólo escuché la risa del demonio y luego silencio. Al parecer no molestaría por un rato. Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Miré el reloj: 6:40 AM… ¡Genial! Aún falta una hora para ir al Shibusen, ¿acaso este día no puede empeorar?

-¿Soul? ¿Estás despierto? –'_esa voz…'_

-¡Ah! Maka… -fue lo único que dije cuando ingresó a mi cuarto luego de haber tocado a mi puerta –Lo siento… ¿te desperté?

-No… me desperté hace 10 minutos pero oí el sonido de la ducha y pensé que estabas despierto. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Normalmente tengo que arrastrarte de la cama para que te levantes a desayunar –rió ante su comentario.

-¡Ah! Es que…-pero me era imposible inventar una buena excusa con esa imagen frente a mí: Maka, en camisolín blanco, casi transparente y con el cabello suelto… se veía tan… _sexy_… Me sonrojé y me moví nervioso tratando de buscar una respuesta en alguna parte de mi cuarto.

-¿Tú…? –insistió Maka por mi respuesta. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué acaso me quería matar desangrado? Es muy difícil pensar claramente con ella frente a mí tan hermosa. Porque lo era. Ya no temía admitirlo. Estos 2 años la han cambiado mucho físicamente. Ya no es tan plana como cuando teníamos 16, ahora se puede decir que tiene un buen _frente_, y que su parte trasera no está NADA mal…

-Emm… sí, es que… ¡Hoy tenía que encontrarme con Black Star! ¡Sí, eso! –sonreí nervioso.

-Ah… pero… ¿por qué tan temprano en la mañana? –preguntó tan inocente como es ella. Se ve que se creyó mi mentira.

_No, no, no Soul… empezar una relación amorosa a base de mentiras no está nada bien… y menos si se trata de la chicas de tus fantasías eróticas…_

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué este tipo no sabe cuando cerrar la boca?

-Emm… sí, es que… teníamos que… que… ¡que terminar un trabajo que nos mandó el profesor Stein si es que queríamos pasar su clase! Ya sabes cómo es él… siempre nos ausentamos en sus clases y nos mandó diseccionar una paloma si es que queríamos aprobar –reí nervioso. Creo que si tendría un detector de mentiras conectado, éste ya habría explotado. –Bueno… pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? –Maka comenzó a reír un poco.

-Qué tonto eres Soul… Yo siempre me despierto a esta hora. ¿Cómo crees que hago para tener el desayuno listo todas las mañanas y al mismo tiempo sacarte de la cama con lo perezoso que eres?

Reí ante eso. –Supongo que tienes razón… -Ha sido así desde que nos mudamos. Pero… ¡Vaya! No sabía que Maka madrugaba todas las mañanas sólo para prepararme el desayuno. Sí que es maravillosa ella.

-Bueno… será mejor que me apresure y te haga el desayuno antes de irte…

-¡No! No te preocupes. Comeré algo en el camino –tomé mis llaves y dejé a Maka con la palabra en la boca –¡Nos vemos en el Shibusen! –grité antes de salir por la puerta. No es que esté enojado con ella ni nada por el estilo, pero es mejor que me vaya si no quiero que mis instintos me traicionen y jale a Maka a la cama para hacerla mía como en mi sueño.

_¿Y por qué no? Seríamos muy felices si lo hicieras…_

-¡Si no te callas en este instante, juro que te encerraré en alguna parte de mi mente!

-Vaya… alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana… -oí que alguien se burlaba a mis espaldas.

-Ah… eres tú, Black Star… Gracias por venir. –Le contesté a mi amigo. Lo había llamado al poco tiempo de salir del departamento.

-No hay de qué… EL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR SIEMPRE ESTÁ DISPUESTO A AYUDAR A LOS DÉBILES MORTALES DE ESTE MUNDO.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas… dime… ¿trajiste la paloma? –le pregunté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sí, aquí está –me dijo mostrándome al pobre animal. -¿Qué quieres hacer con ella? ¿Acaso piensas utilizarla para satisfacer a tu demonio interno? –Él ya estaba enterado de mi situación. Maka sabía que el demonio había vuelto, pero, a diferencia de la última vez, yo tengo completo control en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, Maka sólo sabe que él volvió, no sabe NADA sobre mis fantasías con ella.

-No. Le dije a Maka que Stein nos había enviado a diseccionar una paloma y henos aquí. –En ese momento pude ver la cara de espanto de mi amigo.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Estás loco? Esta paloma le pertenece a Tsubaki, ¿te imaginas qué pasaría si ella descubre que la diseccionamos?

-No te preocupes. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es comprar otra cuando regresemos del Shibusen y asunto arreglado.

-¡No! Me niego… Lo siento, viejo pero si hay algo que no haría es provocar al ira de Tsubaki. ¿Alguna vez la has visto de mal humor? –En ese momento su cara palideció.

-De acuerdo… Supongo que tendré que mentirle nuevamente a Maka

-¿Por qué en vez de mentirle siempre no le dices la verdad? –Ahora era mi turno de palidecer.

-¡Olvídalo! –Negué con mis manos y mi cabeza –Eso nunca.

-Bien, bien. Por cierto, ¿la piensas invitar al baile de San Valentín?

Eso sí me tomó desprevenido. Era cierto, dentro de dos días sería el baile y tenía pensado invitarla, pero lo fui posponiendo hasta el día de hoy.

-Por tu silencio, puedo deducir que no lo has hecho. Si no lo haces pronto, alguien se te adelantará.

Reí ante eso. –Sí, claro. Como si alguien se atreva a quitarle su chica a Soul Evans.

**Ese mismo día, después de clases…**

-¡Soul! ¡¿A qué no adivinas qué? ¡Hero me invitó al baile!

No pude evitar sentirme la persona más desgraciada del mundo. No sólo alguien había invitado a Maka al baile, ¡sino que Black Star tuvo razón en algo! Definitivamente, este día no podía ser peor.

-Oh… vaya… me alegro por ti.

-¡Gracias! A decir verdad pensaba invitarte a ti, pero hoy Hero me pidió ir con él y no pude evitar decirle que sí. Después de todo, es la primera vez que un chico me invita al baile de San Valentín. –Agregó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual me hizo enfurecer. Esperen un momento… algo no encaja aquí…

-Espera… ¿le dijiste que sí sólo porque es el primer chico que te invita a ese estúpido baile?

-Bueno… yo… ¡Maka-chop! –Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el techo y a Maka con un GRAN libro en la mano.

-¡¿Y eso por qué demonios fue?

-¡Por ser tan insensible! –Supongo que notó mi cara de confusión, y continuó –Entiende, nunca nadie me había invitado y ahora apareció Hero que dice que soy linda, que le gusto y que me invit-

-¡¿QUE ÉL DIJO QUÉ? –grité furioso.

-Lo que oyes. Hoy se me acercó en el receso, mientras tú y Black Star peleaban y se me confesó –explicó lo más tranquila posible.

Ahora sí. Ese idiota es hombre muerto. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a no sólo invitar a Maka al baile, sino también a decirle que es linda y a mis espaldas?

-Lo mataré… -susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Eh? No, nada. Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que le respondiste cuando él se te confesó? –dije tratando de cambiar de tema y curioso por su respuesta.

-Pues… la verdad… -en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo y tragué sonoramente –Le dije que no estaba segura de si sentía lo mismo por él y sólo acepté su invitación al baile. Le prometí que allí le daría mi respuesta.

Suspiré. –Bueno… eso ya es un alivio…

-¿Alivio por qué, Soul? –me preguntó Maka, sospechando.

-De nada… -Me disponía a irme, pero entonces volteé y dije –Sólo prométeme una cosa. Antes de decirle tu respuesta, dímela a mí primero.

-Oh… de acuerdo…

**El día del baile…**

Estaba sentado en una de las escaleras del Shibusen, cerca del lugar donde se realizaba el baile. Era un lugar algo oscuro y apartado. Intentaba esconderme. Ya varias chicas se me habían acercado pidiéndome bailar con ellas, pero rechacé a todas. No podía dejar de pensar en Maka y su respuesta. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Le corresponderá? ¿Lo rechazará? ¿Ya habrá llegado al baile? ¿Acaso ya le dio su respuesta y ahora están ambos besándose en alguna parte del Shibusen?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente. _'Ella nunca haría eso. Es mi mejor amiga…'_

_¡Ja!… eso ni tú te lo crees… Esto pasa porque no la hiciste tuya cuando tuviste la oportunidad…_

Ignoré al demonio por completo y me estaba preparando para irme, cuando _ella_ llegó.

Se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro, algo corto pero no demasiado. Sus hombros eran adornados por su cabello suelto y las tiras del vestido. La falda de éste tenía algunos volados, pero no demasiados. Pero lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus ojos. Esas esmeraldas brillaban a más no poder y se veían realmente preciosas. Pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Eso bastó para que volviera a la realidad. La razón por la que Maka estaba aquí era, seguramente, para decirme que correspondería los sentimientos de Hero y luego ir corriendo a sus brazos para besarse apasionadamente, y que éste cumpliera mi fantasía más anhelada. No pude evitar fruncir el seño y sentir náuseas al crear la imagen en mi mente.

-Um… Soul… y-yo v-venía a d-decirte… -de acuerdo… eso es extraño… ¿por qué se puso tan nerviosa de repente? Hasta su sonrojo aumentó.

-Ya sé… -La interrumpí. Quería terminar con esto rápidamente y así hundirme en mi miseria. –Vienes a decirme que le dirás que sí a Hero, ¿no? –Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme. –No te preocupes, ve con él y-

-¡Maka-chop! –dijo Maka y luego me golpeó con el libro mágico, que aparece de la nada en sus manos. La miré y pude notar que estaba enfadada y algo ofendida. –Eres un idiota Soul, ¡¿lo sabías? La razón por la que vine aquí no es porque iba a corresponderle a Hero. Era porque… porque… por…

Su sonrojo aumentó a más no poder. Esto no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Es decir… Maka + sonrojo + nerviosismo al hablar = confesión. ¿Acaso…?

-La razón por la que viniste… -ella me miró sorprendida y un poco asustada – ¿era por esto…? –Y sin dudarlo la atraje hacia mí, la tomé de la cintura y ocurrió lo inevitable… la besé…

Sus labios eran tal y como me los había imaginado, sólo que su sabor era mil veces mejor. Pude sentir como Maka estaba tensa, nerviosa y sorprendida, por lo que decidí ir más allá con el beso. Lamí un poco sus labios con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual se me fue concedido. Mi lengua danzaba junto con la suya. Era una lucha interminable, en la que ambas querían ganar. Sin embargo, eso no me bastó. Quería más, por lo que la apoyé contra la pared, elevé sus piernas y froté mi entrepierne con la suya. Como respuesta conseguí un leve gemido de su parte, acompañado de un suspiro. Estaba seguro que sucedería eso, mi erección era más que evidente aún con el pantalón puesto, por lo que comencé a frotarla contra ella lentamente, haciéndola sentir bien cuán ansioso estaba de este momento. Pude sentir como sus manos recorrían mi espalda nerviosas, tratando de devolverme el favor. A cambio, yo comencé a acariciar su cabello, el cual era sedoso y se encontraba algo húmedo.

-S-Soul… -dijo entre besos Maka. –y-yo… quiero…

-Shhh… -no la dejé terminar. –Ahora no… me dirás lo que tienes que decirme después de esto…

Sin separarnos ni un milímetro, la tomé de la cintura, con sus piernas enrolladas en la mía y subimos las escaleras aún besándonos. Sabía perfectamente a dónde llevarla. La parte superior de las escaleras se encontraría deshabitada y estaría tan oscuro que nadie se percataría de nuestra presencia. Una vez allí, procedí a quitarle su vestido. Comencé bajando un poco las tiras de éste, deleitándome con la vista de la nueva piel expuesta. Cuando éstas estuvieron un poco debajo de sus hombros, empecé a besar su cuello y cada centímetro de piel que estuviera a mi alcance. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y sus jadeos eran inevitables.

Ella, por su parte, comenzó a deshacer el nudo de mi corbata. Luego, descendió lentamente mi saco hasta que éste desapareció. Continuó desabotonando mi camisa y fue acariciando cada parte de nueva piel expuesta. Sus caricias quemaban y no pude evitar gruñir ante el tacto de su suave piel.

Reanudé mi tarea anterior y esta vez, en vez de besos, dejé múltiples marcas rojas en su blanca piel, como una advertencia al estúpido de Hero y a cualquier otro idiota que se le pase por la cabeza coquetear con _mi _chica, _mi _Maka.

Finalmente, no resistí e intenté bajar el vestido de un tirón, pero mis planes no salieron como pensaba y éste quedó atorado en una de las partes del cuerpo que más deseaba de Maka: sus pechos. No pude evitar pensar en lo irónico que era que a la ex-chica de "pechos planos" se le atorara un vestido por sus, ahora, enormes y bellos pechos. Sin embargo, se fue tan pronto como llegó ya que la impaciencia me volvió loco, por lo que convertí mi brazo en la hoja de la guadaña y corté el vestido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Maka me miró algo enojada pero no me importó porque tan pronto como vi sus pechos, me lancé hacia ellos y devoré uno con mi boca, dientes y lengua, mientras que al otro le brindaba tratamiento con mi mano libre. Maka comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte, creo que si no hubiera sido por la música del baile, mucha gente ya se habría reunido para averiguar la razón de aquel sonido.

Pude sentir como Maka terminó de sacarme mi camisa y colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre la hebilla de mi pantalón. Lentamente, fue desabrochando ésta e introduciendo una de sus manos dentro de mi pantalón. Gruñí cerca de su oído cuando acarició mi miembro por sobre la tela de mis bóxer.

Ya no resistía más. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, por lo cual le quité su última prenda y casi inmediatamente comencé a acariciar su clítoris, al igual que lo había hecho ella conmigo. Poco a poco, fui descendiendo hasta la altura de su vagina y comencé a saborearla. Era como el néctar prohibido de los dioses. Pude sentir como Maka arqueaba su espalda con cada penetración que le hacía con mi lengua. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, si es que era posible. Fue entonces que me separé un poco de ella y reemplacé mi lengua por dos de mis dedos. El resultado fue el mismo: Maka arqueaba su espalda y gemía cada vez más, pero ahora pude sentir cómo se humedecía. Era la hora. Ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para hacerla mía.

Terminé de quitarme el pantalón y mis bóxer, me ubiqué en la entrada de Maka. Estaba por penetrarla, pero noté algo. Razón por la cual me paré. Pude notar cómo ella me veía algo aterrada, como si todo se tratara de una cruel y mala broma, por lo que le sonreí y le extendí la mano.

-¿No crees que la escalera es algo incómoda para hacerlo? –le pregunté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, si es que era posible, y tomó mi mano. –S-Supongo que t-tienes razón, pero… ¿entonces dónde lo haremos…?

Nuevamente la acorralé contra la pared y le dije –Aquí.

Luego la besé con el mayor cariño y seguridad que podía transmitirle, mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la suya. Con mi otra mano libre separé un poco sus piernas e introduje lo más cuidadoso posible mi miembro. Maka arqueó su espalda y pude notar como pequeñas gotas cristalinas salían de sus ojos. Ahogué su pequeño gritillo con un beso, tratando de transmitirle confianza, pero aún así me dolía verla llorar. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Maka me sonrió, aún con dolor reflejado en su mirada, y me pidió que continuara. Yo obedecí y comencé a embestirla de forma lenta.

Finalmente, Maka siguió mi ritmo y empezó a mover sus caderas también. Hasta que pude oír como me susurraba al oído –Soul… no te retengas…

Eso bastó para acabar con todo mi autocontrol. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que me unía con el demonio y que ambos embestíamos a Maka sin importarnos nada. La velocidad iba en aumento, cada vez más y más. Lo único que se podía oír eran nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, unos pausados besos y la música de la pista de baile. Pero lo que más podía distinguir era la voz de Maka gritando mi nombre, porque eso hacía. Gritaba.

Finalmente, estábamos por llegar al orgasmo por lo que aumenté las embestidas. Aumenté la velocidad y la fuerza, eran mucho más profundas y fuertes. Hasta que tocamos el cielo juntos. Y lo último que oí fue…

-¡Soul!

-¡Maka!

Ambos gritamos nuestros nombre a la vez. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Maka. Permanecimos así por unos minutos, hasta que decidí retirarme de ella. Caí sentado en la escalera y Maka hizo lo mismo, apoyando su espalda en la pared. La miré sonriente y le dije –Te amo… -ella me miró sorprendida. -¿Eso querías decirme?

Ella sonrió y asintió. –Tardé en venir a verte porque había ido a hablar con Hero… -bajó la mirada arrepentida –Sé que te prometí decírtelo primero, pero me pareció lo más-

No la dejé terminar. La besé nuevamente y ella me correspondió. –No me importa… -Era cierto. –A un chico cool como yo no le interesan si se lo dices antes o después. Lo importante es que me lo ibas a decir. Te amo.

Maka sonrió y dijo –Yo también te amo. –Me abrazó y me besó.

Definitivamente, este día no podía ser mejor.


End file.
